Songbirds
by SiriuslyStupid
Summary: Aria St Clair is just a friendless Hufflepuff when she randomly becomes Sirius Black and James Potter's bext target. Soon, she becomes friends with Lily and her whole life changes. Sirius/OC
1. Prologue

AN: Hi aha :) new story! This is just the prologue, so its short, but REVIEW if you want me to continue!

I own neither Harry Potter, nor the song Some Nights, which I am well aware was not around in the seventies!

PROLOGUE

_**Some Nights I wish that this song would end, cause I could use some friends for a change**_

The laughter swelled around her

Aria was shuddering, covered in the pumpkin juice that had been dumped on her from above. Her eyes watered as she stared at the ground dejectedly. The entire school was laughing and the enormous Great Hall almost shook with all the noise.

Her hair had been transfigured so that now, instead of a large quantity of brown locks, there was about 50 white feathers. Along with her red shirt and soaked appearance, she looked rather like a hen.

"Great job on this one Padfoot," A tall boy with messy hair smirked.

"I know Prongs, she really looks pathetic," Another boy, on Aria's left, with shaggy raven hair laughed. "I almost thought that she actually WAS a chicken!"

Aria let a small tear escape her hazel eyes before glaring up at the two boys on either side of her.

"Fucks sake can't you take a joke?" The tall one asked, the smirk still plastered across his face.

"I hate you both," She snapped, before quickly covering her mouth, surprised at her own hostility.

The two snickered, looking unapologetic. "Do you know who we are?" The shaggy haired one asked.

"No," Aria mumbled. The Great Hall, which had fallen into silence so as better to hear the proceedings, broke out into incredulous murmurs.

"I'm Sirius Black," The shaggy one stated arrogantly.

The other one cut across him, "And I, my dear, am James Potter."

* * *

Just because Aria didn't know who James Potter and Sirius Black were didn't _necessarily _mean that she was a loner. She just preferred to be alone. There was nothing wrong with that. Okay, so maybe she didn't know who the most popular people in school were. She had better things to do than gossip, like, for example, study.

In fact, Aria was currently huddled into a dark corner of the library, her nose buried deep in a book about the rise of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Madame Pince occasionally looking fondly over at the one girl who was always there.

Unaware that a girl was looking curiously over at her, she lost herself in the world of Greshwa the Stupid who, in 1547, deflected a Cruciatus cure by mumbling random words, and in the Elven-Goblin War of 1323, when the elves and the goblens formed their first, and only, alliance to try and defeat the mountain trolls who were after both of them. The only way she knew to forget shame, was to study.

* * *

Lily Evans made it her job to befriend people who the Marauders victimized, as long as they werent Slytherin's. So when she saw that their latest target had been that shy, chubby Hufflepuff from the year below, she was a bit displeased.

It wasn't that she didn't like the company of chubby Hufflepuff's, per say, but this chubby Hufflepuff in particular was a bit... odd. And antisocial. And Lily really didn't want to have to deal with that.

But if she had to, in the name of putting James Potter in his place, she would. Aria St Clair would never know what hit her.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. REVIEW! Its motivation (: I'll attempt to update every Saturday before midnight EST. Also this is shit sorry. AND I NEED A BETA PLEASE? Finally, Aria is not ignored for no reason. She has made herself inaccessible to anyone who tried to befriend her from her very first year, and, as such, is friendless.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the song Skinny Love by Bon Iver.

CHAPTER ONE

**_And I told you to be patient, and I told you to be fine, and I told you to be balanced, and I told you to be kind._**

"Hi!" A perky voice cut through Aria's brooding on the subject of the many wars through wizarding history.

Aria looked up, regarding the speaker suspiciously. "Yes?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lily Evans stepped back, obviously not expecting that reply. She wasn't sure which reply that Evans had actually wanted to her query, but apparently it wasn't the one she got.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me sometime?" Lily asked awkwardly.

Aria's already narrowed eyes squinted further. Though she may not have known who James Potter, and Sirius Black were, she knew who Lily Evans was, if only because Lily was the smartest person in the year above and had been at the only Slug Club meeting she Aria had ever went to.

Aria probably would have accepted Evans' offer too, if it had not been for the simple fact that before Potter and Black decided to make fun of her, Evans had no concern for who Aria was or what she did.

She finally returned her eyes to their normal size, though not before giving them a roll. "No Evans. I don't. And, actually, I don't think that you really want to 'hang out' with me either," Aria uttered, placing sarcastic air quotes around the words 'hang out'.

Evans looked taken aback, giving Aria a rush of pleasure that she could throw _girl wonder_ off.

"Anyways, I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Fine. Have fun reading I guess." Evans replied, after an awkward cough from the aforementioned and a tense moment of silence. She walked off, looking confused and Aria breathed a smile of relief.

Finally back to her book.

* * *

The day after the Incident, as Aria came to call it, she went to breakfast for five minutes, simply to get her new schedule and then headed straight for her first class. Being the first week of school, it was going to be the first class she had. Ironically, as it was a Monday, she had Double Potions, her least favorite class. Not that she was bad at it but… Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn was an overwhelmingly fat man. He had straw blond hair that was shot through with grey, and a growing bald spot on the top of his head. His appearance, though grotesque, was not the worst part. The man was a lumbering fool, latching onto the success of other, more talented people. His group of people he found promising, unfortunately named the Slug Club, was more of a way for him to brag about connections and, in turn, help his prodigies to get a good job, than an actual club. Aria loathed Slughorn, and her sentiments were shared by most every student.

"Hello Aria, m'dear!" He exclaimed when she sulked into his classroom.

"Hi Professor Slughorn," Aria sighed dejectedly.

He grinned at her before asking the fatal question, the one which mortally wounded all outstanding students at Hogwarts. "Are you coming to the first meeting of my club, next Friday night?"

Aria, who had successfully made her way to a table near the middle of the room, off to the left, jumped a bit. "Sorry professor, I think I have to study for an Astronomy practical," She said as she crossed her fingers underneath the table.

"Okay, next time!" He merrily made his way to his desk at the front of the room, where he started preparing his lesson. It was another ten or so minutes before the first students started filing in.

The NEWT's level Potions class consisted of six Slytherins, five Ravenclaws, three Gryffindors, Aria being the lone Hufflepuff. As Slughorn began his spiel regarding the difficulties of Potions, and especially now that they were in sixth year, practically taking their NEWT's (here she rolled her eyes), Aria drifted in and out, only paying attention when it appeared that Slughorn was about to start the lesson (a total of ten times).

What was difficult to ignore, however, was the many stares that had attached themselves to Aria's figure. Slytherins and Gryffindors alike whispered to their friends and burst into muffled laughter every few seconds. The Ravenclaw's were more subtle, but only just.

After what seemed like ages of Slughorn droning on, but in actuality couldn't have been more than five minutes, he set them off on the task of brewing the Draught of Living Death.

When Aria had heard what they were brewing, she had rolled her eyes. In her spare time after OWL's the previous year, she had brewed the potion in preparation for the next year. It was ridiculously easy, as long as you didn't follow the directions in the book. They were unnecessarily complicated, as Aria had figured out when she had failed magnificently on her first try. She had thus altered the way she brewed for a more effective, and less volatile, potion.

As she got to brewing, she impatiently shoved her long, curly brown hair our of her face and tied it up in a prim bun with a flick of her wand, before lighting a fire underneath her cauldron and throwing the ingredients in. By the end of the class, her potion by far was the best, to the great annoyance of the Ravenclaws and Slughorn's delight.

"Oho! This is the best job I've seen a person do since To- in the past half-century!" He announced gleefully as he waddled past her table. The other side of the two person desk was empty, leaving Aria without a partner. For some reason, to Aria's chagrin, this also meant that he spent twice as long fawning over Aria's potion as he did anyone else's.

"This is truly magnificent! Twenty points to Hufflepuff for a job well done!"

Aria rolled her eyes but plastered on a fake smile to humor the old man.

"Well, my my, look at the time. You must be going! Homework, ah let's see… Twelve inch essay on the benefits and uses of the Polyjuice Potion, which we shall be reviewing next class! Have a good day!"

Aria shoved her belongings in her bag, quickly vanished her potion and practically ran out of the dungeon before Slughorn could attempt to persuade her to come to the Slug Club meeting.

Sighing in relief as she turned the corner that brought her out of the dungeons, she gazed down at her schedule to see which class she had next. When she saw it, she smirked. Defense Against the Dark Arts always WAS her favorite, especially considering that sixth year was the year that duels were finally added to the curriculum.

The new DADA professor was someone named Professor Gemini, who hadn't been at the opening feast, or any of the following meals. It was unclear whether the new professor was male or female and he or she hadn't assigned any books, shrouding the whole affair in mystery. It was quite exciting, even for Aria, and the entire student body of Hogwarts had taken to placing bets on Professor Gemini's gender.

When Aria arrived at the classroom, the door had already been opened, and a nervous population of students had already sat down in their seats. Aria surveyed the classroom, spotting no sign of their teacher at the desk that was situated at the front of the room. When she spotted a shadow in one of the corners, she grinned. Their new professor was disillusioned, and watching his or her students arrive. Aria looked carefully at the space around the professor, noticing slight ripples where the edges of their body was. The person was quite petite, and though feminine looking, appeared to be built like a gymnast. Satisfied at being the only one to notice the professor, Aria plopped down in a seat near the middle-left of the almost full classroom.

Aria kept her gaze upon the disillusioned professor, as she moved towards the desk at the front. Perching herself upon the desk, the professor banged the door shut with a flick of her wand, and disillusioned herself. Aria noticed with a small amount of joy that the rest of the class jumped when they saw her appear out of thin air.

"Hello students, I am Professor Maria Gemini," She stated. Her auburn hair was pulled into an elegant twist at the back of her head, and she was wearing midnight blue robes with small silver accents at the hems. Though she could not have been taller than 5'2" or older than 25, she commanded the same attention and respect as a man of 50 who stood at 6'4". Professor Gemini stood with perfect posture and, as she spoke, gestured elegantly with her hands.

"I am going to be teaching you all Defense Against the Dark Arts," She continued, "Now I'm guessing you all want to know a little about me," She fixed a piercing gaze on two Gryffindors who were not-so-subtly exchanging money underneath the grinned at her innocently.

"I am 24 and an Auror at the Ministry of Magic. I have been an Auror for the past five years. My favorite color is lavender and I hate licorice. I have a twin, ironically enough, though she is not a witch. Whether that mean she is a Squib or I am muggleborn, I will leave that a mystery." Aria had raised her eyebrow interestedly when the new professor had mentioned she had been an Auror since she was 19. That was highly unusual as the extra training normally took five years, if you passed everything with flying colours, after the NEWT's.

"Now I have a question for you," Aria's attention snapped back towards the new professor. "Where was I standing when you all walked in?"

Aria smirked while she looked around, and seeing no ones hand in the air, lazily raised hers.

"Yes Miss…" Professor Gemini smiled.

"St Clair ma'am. You were in the back left corner."

Professor Gemini grinned, "Twenty points to… Hufflepuff I believe? Do you know which charm I was using?"

"Yes and yes ma'am. The Disillusionment Charm allows one to blend into their surroundings. It is not infallible however, as there is often a ripple near where the edges of a persons body are."

"Take another ten points-" Gemini managed to get out before she was interrupted.

"This isn't Charms class," A Slytherin sneered across the room at Aria.

Gemini was graceful about the rudeness. "I'm glad you brought that up Mister…"

"Black. Regulus Black,"

"Ah yes Mister Black, I'm glad you brought that up. Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't just hexing and curses, nor is it just shielding yourself. It is hiding, sneaking up, protecting others. You may need to transfigure yourself, or brew a potion, or use the Patronus Charm or the Shield Charm or something of the like. It is a versatile and ever changing art, and for one to properly defend themselves against the Dark Arts, they must understand the Dark Arts. Thank you for your question Mister Black, a point to Slytherin for your lovely insight."

Regulus Black sunk in his chair, looking annoyed at the answer to his question.

"Now, for today we are going to learn to disillusion ourselves! How fun! The incantation is…"

Aria was the first to get it right.

* * *

AN: REVIEW PLEASE! SORRY ITS SO SHORT


End file.
